


Cover Art for Bravely Tangled

by SusanMarieR



Category: Brave (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Bravely Tangled<br/>Author(s): x_disturbed_x<br/>Fandom/original: Brave/Tangled<br/>Characters/pairing if any/rating/warnings/etc: Merida/Rapunzel. Rated PG and no warnings.</p><p>		Summary: Sequel to Tangled in Red. A year has passed since Merida freed Rapunzel from her tower and finally the girls are going to be reunited. Between dealing with the triplets, the upcoming games, and getting accidentally turned into a bear, Rapunzel realizes it's not going to be an easy visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Bravely Tangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_disturbed_x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=x_disturbed_x), [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Cover Art for Title: Bravely Tangled  
> Author(s): x_disturbed_x note:"Sumi" on AO3
> 
>  
> 
> for Journey Story Big Bang 2013 3.0


End file.
